


Latte Boy

by Wannawannabe



Series: Warm Ups [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Hot take: Chan is in top 3 most likely to say Fuck in stray kids, I haven’t written in a few years srry, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Taylor the Latte boy is a Bop, Teen rating for swears™, This summary is rlly only funny for people that know the song Whoops, also the summary doesn’t happen in the first chap Bc I am a Grade A Fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: Chan was pretty sure he’d gotten his point across. He was an adult. He would take no more teasing about the (cute) barista. He nodded contently to himself and set back to work. Which is when he heard it soft but clear:“Woojin, the latte boyBring me java, bring me joyWoojin, the latte boyI love him, I love him, I love him”Chan snapped shut his laptop as Jisung fell out of his seat laughing and Changbin smirked. This was going to be a long day.





	1. ‘Proof I Will Die Single’

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. I haven’t written in a few years and I’m trying to get back into it so I’ve created this mess. It was gonna be a one shot but I really wanted to release some now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. It’s kind of rushed,,,, so if u see any major mistakes,,,,, hmu.

Honestly, Chan isn’t sure how he managed to not notice Woojin for so long. He had been going to this cafe with Changbin and Jisung for the past three months and Woojin had been working there for at least two of them.  He basically lived here as at this point. Chan was pretty sure this cafe was the only thing that kept him awake, so how he hadn’t noticed Woojin, with his charming bright personality, and his beautiful smile, and his happy laugh that made Chan’s heart just-  _ not the point _ . Moving on, how he hadn’t noticed Woojin for two months shall forever remain a mystery to him. 

 

But then again, maybe it would’ve been better if he hadn’t noticed Woojin in the first place. Perhaps he’d still have a bit of dignity left. 

 

When Chan had finally noticed Woojin he had left an,  _ interesting _ impression to say the least. How he managed to ever look Woojin in the eye afterwards was another mystery Chan had yet to solve. Along with why Woojin kept talking to him. 

 

Chan wasn’t usually the one to order drinks at the cafe. Usually it was Changbin or Jisung when Changbin decided to pull the hyung card, but neither of them ever really felt the need to make Chan do it unless, of course, they had something planned. The first time had been when they wanted to set up and surprise him with a new beat they’d completed separately, the second to surprise him with the fact they had brought some of their mutual friends to lighten up the mood, and well you get the point. Chan should’ve seen it coming. 

 

But he didn’t, so that day he had gone up to the counter expecting Minho or Seungmin, the two baristas he’d gotten used to seeing. The ‘devils in disguise’ he’d liked to call them. Both has the faces of angels and the personalities of demons. Minho’s smile had sort of tipped Chan off at first when he saw a glint Minho’s eye right before he embarrassed Jisung enough that Jisung had forgotten his name. But Seungmin had been a  _ shock _ . Seungmin had been a dark horse but watching Changbin realize this adorable child had told him he’d seen 12 year olds taller than him had been an amazing experience. Yet, neither of them had been there, instead replaced by Woojin. 

 

He had walked up to the counter prepared to order and then Woojin had smiled at him and said

 

“How are you?” And gave a cute head tilt and- and well, 

 

Chan was ruined from the start. 

 

Everything after that had predictably gone downhill as Chan immediately entered Panicked Gay mode and proceeded to fuck up every basic motor skill he could’ve possibly needed in that situation. After Woojin had asked him, “How are you?” with his adorable smile and head tilt Chan had proceeded to stare for a full minute. Woojin seemed to grown increasingly more concerned but all Chan could do was wonder ‘ _ Who let this man be this cute. I have some words.’, _ honestly someone being a grown ass man and still managing to be one of the cutest people Chan had seen in his life was  _ unfair.  _

 

Once Woojin had realized Chan was unresponsive he gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder and had asked, “Sir are you okay?”, because on top of being cute he was also caring and kind and Chan was going to have a  _ heart attack- _

 

“Uh- yeah! Yeah of course… Just let me…”, Chan trailed off as he tried to remember what on earth he was here for and why he had decided only sleeping 1 hour was a good idea. Chan squinted at the menu behind Woojin and decided to just order whatever he saw first. Jisung and Changbin would probably be pissed but he was in  _ crisis. _ Woojin gave him a concerned smile but nodded and put his order in.

 

“Okay your total is…” as Woojin squinted at the register Chan began rummaging around in his pocket attempting to pull his wallet lose from the mess that was his jean pocket. ‘ _ Maybe Jisung is right and I am a hoarder’.  _ “...going to be $11.89, will you be-” Woojin was cut off as Chan had finally gotten his wallet and proceeded to cause a series of events Chan likes to refer to as ‘Proof I Will Die Single’. 

 

First thing he did was pull out his wallet. While for any functioning human being this would’ve been an easy to accomplish task and cause no trouble. Chan had somehow managed be unable to accomplish this and pulled out everything else in his pocket along with his wallet. After realizing he’d Fucked Up™ he immediately bent down to try to pick up his mess. Too panicked to think of things such as ‘ _ make sure counter not in way of head _ ’ he slammed his head straight into the counter. As he reeled back in pain and grabbed his head he heard Woojin gasp in concern. 

 

“Oh my god are you okay?” Chan grimaced harder, that’s right, cute boy, right there, watching him, do  _ this _ . 

 

“Yeah I’m fine” Chan managed to get out through clenched teeth. “It doesn’t hurt that bad,” except it did hurt that bad. And his head was in no shape to be taking hits after a total of 5 hours of sleep in the past four days. The pounding in his head was unbelievable and if Chan had thought it would get better, it only began to get worse.

 

As he attempted to stand up straight he suddenly felt dizzy and watched his vision slowly get dark. Oh no, not today, he was  _ not _ about to faint in front of a barista who he’d just met that day. It was not allowed, not happening, no way. He’d already embarrassed himself  _ enough, _ did the universe have no mercy? He grabbed the counter and used it to keep himself sturdy, unaware that Woojin was still talking to him to try and make sure he was alright. As Chan slowly regained his vision and felt the dizziness go away he realized Woojin was still talking to him and looked up to Woojins concerned face. 

 

“Wait,” Chan stopped Woojin, “Can- can you stop being cute for a second I can’t handle this much at once.” Woojin immediately stopped talking and a small blush started spreading over his cheeks. Chan took a deep breath unaware of what he just said. As the world started coming back into focus and his thoughts of his impending death seemed slightly less plausible, he looked back at the ground and grabbed everything he had dropped. Once he had decided that perhaps everything was slightly less horrible now he began to apologize. “I am  _ so sorry _ about this whole mess. Here’s $20” Chan slammed the bill on the counter, wincing at the loud smack it made. “Please keep the $8.11 in change, and consider it as a bribe to forget everything that just happened.” Chan hopefully looked at Woojin who stared at the bill before giggling, and  _ oh  _ that was  _ not _ good for Chan’s heart. 

 

Woojin looked at him and nodded with the brightest smile Chan thinks he’s ever seen in his  _ life _ and this guy was gonna give  _ Jisung _ a run for his money in the happy smile department, a feat previously only ever accomplished by Felix. Woojin gave him a coy look then asked “Do I also have to forget about you calling me cute?” Chan blanched, surely he didn’t actually say that? He’d remember saying that. Definitely. For sure. 100%. There’s not way he said that. He’d never have the kind of confidence to say that to someone  _ ever _ . Chan tried to say something, then proceeded to choke on air for a solid 30 seconds, this only served to further concern Woojin, and further embarrass Chan. The universe truly had no mercy. Once Chan had stopped choking on the one thing that was supposed to never kill him he looked back up at Woojin. 

 

“I’m. Going to go now, I think I’ve embarrassed myself sufficiently.” And with that Chan began to walk away, only stopped when Woojin called,

 

“Sir! Wait! I need name?” Woojin looked concerned but still tried to put on a smile which honestly, Chan was about to cry but that smile made sure he didn’t.

 

“Chris. Wait, I mean Chan. Chan. Yes, my name Is Chan.” Woojin raised an eyebrow at him but nodded. 

 

“Okay. Thank you Chan! Your order will be ready soon and your bribe has been readily accepted. I’ll call you when it’s ready!” Woojin turned around and walked back to go prepare the drinks and Chan sighed in relief and stumbled back to Changbin and Jisung. 

 

“So Hyung how’d it go?” Jisung asked as he arrived. 

 

Chan slumped into his chair and collapsed on the table and muttered. 

 

“We can never come back here.” 

  
  



	2. Woojinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look the Summary is actually in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It is me. Grade A Fool. I thought I’d be able to finish this in two chapters. I was very wrong. I, a slut for unnecessary exposition no one but me cares about, have fallen into my self made trap and dragged this out longer than it needed to be. I’ll try to finish it soon,,,,,, but until then take this 3k to make up for the 3 days I didn’t update ;-;
> 
> Once again if you ever see a major mistake,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,hmu

Unfortunately, any respect Changbin and Jisung had for Chan had been lost years ago so of course they came back. Over the course of 3 months they saw Woojin working more often (but maybe it was just that now that Chan had noticed him he’d never _not_ notice him) and Chan had managed to avoid ever ordering when Woojin was there.

 

The most interaction they’d have was Woojin smiling at him as he walked in, and Chan would in turn almost trip and give a small wave back as he tried to hide his blushing face. And repeat when they would leave.

 

While Chan had managed to avoid talking to Woojin he sadly could not avoid talking to the rest of 3racha, who were determined to get him to talk to Woojin again. Unlike him, they were able to hold a conversation with Woojin without forgetting how to properly function, and took complete advantage of this. By now Woojin was on fairly good terms with Jisung and Changbin and probably thought Chan was some weirdo who was unable to talk to people or function properly. Which- _fair_ , but still.

 

“So have you decided to finally stop being dramatic hyung?” Changbin asked as they sat down at their table. “Because I’ve had a long day and don’t want to get up and Sungie’s already done it 3 times this week.” Changbin leaned against him and looked him in the eye, “Are you really gonna make your poor dongsaengs go get you coffee again? Are you gonna be _that_ guy?” Chan rolled his eyes.

 

“And you call _me_ the dramatic one,” Chan shook his head. “But _no_ you can do it this time, I’ve also had a long day and you’re already mostly done with your part in our new song _and_ I only just started on our new track. I want to have it finished by tomorrow,” Chan explained, patting himself on the back for his sensible ~~~~~~excuse~~   _explanation_. Jisung raised an eyebrow at him

 

“I thought you said we had another week before we had to have the new stuff done?” Jisung asked widening his eyes to attempt to look innocent. Chan narrowed his eyes at him, ‘ _this kid_ ’.

 

“ _You_ have another week before you need to have new stuff done. _I_ have to finish this track by tomorrow _so_ that you can have it finished by next week. Now one of you go order.” Chan said with an air of finality and set back to work. What he didn’t notice was Changbin look at Jisung and give an exaggerated wink. While he did notice Jisung’s giggling he had decided to ignore it. Mistake.

 

Changbin returned, looking fairly proud of himself, which Chan also did not notice too busy attempting to perfect the intro of the new track. Jisung sent him a confused look to which Changbin only smiled wider. The only thing stopping his plan being that Chan had both earphones in, which in reality was an easy fix. Changbin motioned Jisung to get back to work and Jisung shrugged and went back to writing lyrics.

 

Changbin kept a close eye on Woojin making their drinks while he pretended to work, waiting for when Woojin was  almost done. Once he saw Woojin walking over he reached over to tap Jisung ‘accidentally’ pulling out one of Chan’s earphones. Woojin picked up the cup and squinted at it, Chan turned to him annoyed his earphone had been pulled out. ‘ _Woojin just call out the name_ ’ Changbin thought to himself as Chan opened his mouth.

 

“Order for Channie? _Chaannniiie_ ?” Changbin blessed Woojin mentally, ‘ _Woojin you fucking God’._ The second time Woojin had called out the name, which was usually enough to embarrass Chan as is, was in a high melodic tone and damn Changbin didn’t know Woojin sang but fuck if that didn’t help him. “ _Channie?”_ Changbin heard again, the voice sounding a little confused and perhaps even sad that the owner had not been found.

 

Changbin had never felt the need to appreciate anyone more in his life, there was no need to call out the name this many times. Thinking about it, they were the only ones in the cafe, Woojin didn’t have to call out the name at all. Changbin turned to look at Woojin quickly and mouthed ‘ _You’re a God’._ Woojin smiled then sent him a wink. Changbin smiled then gleefully turned to Jisung who was attempting (and failing) to contain his laughter.

 

Chan’s mouth fell open as he registered what was being called. He felt his face slowly turning red because Woojin _sang? His name? His voice is beautiful? What the_ **_fuck_ ** _?_ He turned as he heard it being called again. _‘How does even know that nickname?’_ And immediately regretted it as he realized Woojin was looking straight at him.

 

Woojin’s head was tilted and he almost looked like a lost puppy and Chan was torn between ‘ _how is this grown man so adorable?’_ and ‘ _Please don’t ever look sad again.’_ Then it was made 10000 times worse as he made eye contact with Chan and immediately brightened and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles Chan’s ever been blessed to witness. Chan was 90% sure he was about to have a heart attack. How was the Sun still employed?? When??? Woojin’s smile was right here???

 

“Oh! You’re Channie!” Woojin exclaimed happily and put down the cup and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go retrieve their order. Chan could hear Changbin and Jisung making a very valiant attempt to smother their giggles, and made a mental note to kill them later. Chan nodded and shot a smile back at Woojin. Gay panic later, make plans to kill Changbin and Jisung _now_.

 

Chan slowly got up and walked over to Woojin, a small smile on his face. Had he been paying more attention he would’ve noticed a small blush beginning to cover Woojin’s cheeks. Instead Chan was trying to decide whether it’d be easier to kill the rest of 3racha as a unit or one by one. He’d need a new name for his solo act, or maybe he’d have to find new members, ones that would listen to him. Learn from his mistakes, be a stricter leader, never stop using fear as a tactic. Don’t be an excessively embarrassing Dad as that was also material to be used against him. Repress all feeling, don’t write songs that are easily traceable to the cute boy you wrote them about.

 

He arrived at the counter with an air of confidence and contentment, already planning his new group. This was possibly the first time he had managed normal motor functions around Woojin and all because he had to plan a murder, how sad. While Woojin had been staring he shook himself out of it as Chan arrived at the counter. He shot Chan a lazy smile,

 

“I thought you told me your name was Chris?” He asked, them raised an eyebrow and repeated “ _Channie?”_ And any confidence Chan had, officially disappeared. Chan awkwardly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Uh, Chan, that’s what I told you and uh- that’s just a nickname I’ve had since forever, the kids over there,” He shot a look to Changbin and Jisung who hurriedly pretended to not be watching them “Like to call me it sometimes as a joke. I don’t know why Binnie put that there,” Chan explained.

 

“Binnie?” Woojin chuckled. And _wow_ that sure was a sound that Chan would be okay with hearing forever.

 

“Ah, yeah that’s what we call him, and what he calls himself occasionally. It’s- it’s hard to explain, he’s really good at aegyo?” Woojin gave him a surprised look, “I know right? He doesn’t look the type, but he’s been doing it since forever and the amount of different tricks up his sleeve is just _impressive_ at this point and- ah well I think I’ve said enough...” Chan trailed off. Looking down to try to hide the fact he was blushing. Woojin giggled and Chan took back what he said earlier _that_ was the sound he _wanted_ to hear forever. “Sorry Woojin-ssi” Chan added to hopefully move away from the fact he was very obviously not going to look up anytime soon.

 

“Ah, no need for that, how old are you even? Surely you’re not much younger than me.”

 

“Oh I’m 21, ‘97 liner” Chan replied looking up, like some sort of _amateur_ , the cute _never stops_ , he played himself. Woojin brightened.

 

“Oh! We’re the same age! You can just call me Woojin then! Even if I was born early in the year!” Woojin smiled at him again and suddenly everything made sense. All the amazing aspects and personality traits were given to this guy so by the time Chan had rolled around there was nothing left that the year could give him. How unfair, this guy got everything and what was Chan left with?

 

He could hear Changbin and Jisung in his mind with a joint _‘You’ve managed to produce four tracks in three days, you jerk’_ but ignored it as Woojin started speaking again. “In fact how about this? I can call you Channie, and You can give me a nickname?” Woojin asked looking shy and looked away with an almost apprehensive face.

 

Chan was hit real hard with those ‘ _Please don’t ever look sad again’_ vibes and quickly responded with, “Of course you can call me Channie!” Woojin looked back at him, looking almost surprised, but happy nonetheless.

 

“What about my nickname?” Woojin asked, and Chan was 100% sure Woojin was changing the pitch of his voice on purpose. His voice was _not_ that adorable a second ago, Chan would’ve been much more panicked had that been the case.

 

“Ah… I’m not sure I’m good at nicknames Woojin-ssi” Chan replied

 

“Hey now, at least drop the -ssi, it makes me feel older than I already am,” Woojin pouted and Chan was 90% sure this was the most effective pout he’d seen since he’d last been with his baby cousins.

 

“Ah! Of course Woojin-” Woojin shot Chan a look and he slowly trailed off, “Woojin….nie?” Chan questioned, hoping it’d be good enough. Woojin shot him another smile and _Chan was going to have a stroke at this point_.

 

“That’s perfect Channie!” Woojin cheered, and he could _feel_ Changbin and Jisung staring at him. Chan shot him a tired smile back, eyes slightly curving into crescents.

 

“I’m happy you like it, Woojinnie,” Chan was too busy being awkward to notice the slight blush that had adorned the top of Woojin’s cheeks. “Thank you for the drinks I hope you have a nice evening.” With that Chan grabbed the drinks and slowly headed back to his table. He was pretty sure Woojin wasn’t looking at him by the time he had reached the table which was good because the first thing he did was almost trip then fall into his seat. How he didn’t spill anything was a miracle. Changbin smirked at him.

 

“So _Channie_ , how’d it go?” Changbin asked slowly leaning into him and peering up at Chan. Chan shook his head and passed him his drink, scowling at him. Oh how he’d almost forgotten the fact he was finally about to solidify his title of Murderer. Then Jisung made grabby hands at his drink. Okay that was adorable, maybe he should spare Jisung, surely he had no part in this, he wouldn’t have giggled so loudly if he had known beforehand, he was a better actor than that. He dropped his scowl and passed Jisung his drink, who took it happily.

 

“Thank you hyung!!” Jisung said happily, and yes, Chan had officially decided to spare him. There was no way Jisung had planned this, surely it was only Changbin. As Chan smiled back Jisung’s face went from happy smile to sly smile and Jisung asked slightly hiding behind his cup, “But did you finally talk to Woojin-hyung after avoiding him for 3 months?” And giggled.

 

Chan took it back, he was surrounded by snakes. Jisung was back on his hit list.

 

“I’m not sure why you two are so interested in me talking to Woojin, he’s just a barista who works here sometimes,” Chan responded and Changbin and Jisung shot him twin unamused looks. Chan had regret, they were going to roast him, he could feel it. Oh the days when they actually respected him. How far away the day he saw Jisung sitting in a corner because he had no one to wait with after school. Oh how easy it was to seem cool back in the day. How easily intimidated you were when someone was a mere two years older than you. Oh _respect, respect_ where art thou respect?

 

“Hyung, if he’s ‘just a barista’ why didn’t you talk to him for _three months_ ? Why do you actually trip _every_ time he even _looks_ at you? What abo-” Changbin was cut off as Jisung cut in.

 

“Hyung if he was ‘just a barista’ our last three songs wouldn’t have been about him,” Chan choked as Changbin cheered and reached over to high five Jisung.

 

“Nice one Jisung-ah!”

 

“Ayyyy!!!”

 

“Ayyyyy!!!!!”

 

“Jisung-ah!!!!!!”

 

“Changbinnie!!!!!”

 

“....”

 

“Changbinnie-Hyung!!!!!!”

 

“Ayyy!!!!

 

“Will you two please _shut up_?” Chan pleaded.

 

“Don’t be jealous of our love Hyung,” Jisung yelled in retaliation, and immediately leaned across the table to pull Changbin’s hand to him. He lowered his voice, and smirked at Chan, “Just because you’re jealous you can’t have the same love with Woojin-hyung doesn’t mean you should try to stifle ours~” At this point Changbin was wheezing on the table and Jisung had the most smug look on his face and Chan _swears to god-_

 

“Hey Jisungie you haven’t changed your locks right?” Chan asked casually, looking back at his laptop. Jisung narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

“No? Why would I do that?” Jisung asked as Changbin slowly recovered.

 

“Ah, no reason, just making sure I could still enter your apartment at any time. Just so I know, you know, that I _can enter your apartment at anytime_ ” Chan said and shrugged, then looked up and smiled at Jisung. The smug look slowly left Jisung’s face as he realized this was a Threat™. Jisung pouted at him.

 

“Hyung I am _appalled_ . I am a _child_ and you’re threatening me?!” Jisung gasped and Changbin started chuckling at him.”I am but the simple maknae of this poor group!” Jisung cried with fake anguish, “All I want is my Hyung’s love!” Changbin was laughing even harder now and Jisung looked at him spitefully remembering the threat,“Why are you laughing! You live with me! Chan-hyung is going to come after you too! You’re the one who ordered! ” Changbin shrugged.

 

“The door to my room has another lock,” he said, proud of himself. “Channie only has the key to enter our apartment, _not_ my room.” Chan looked at him and smiled, the evil look in his eyes not matching the odd innocence of his smile.

 

“Ahhh~ But Binnie Binnie, isn’t there still that tree right next to your window?” Changbin smirked.

 

“My window has a lock.” He stated simply. Chan smiled wider.

 

“You mean the lock you broke two weeks ago?” Chan put his hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “The one you still haven’t gotten replaced? Changbin please remember I know where you keep you flash drives” Changbin paled and looked back to his laptop as Jisung pouted.

 

Chan was pretty sure he’d gotten his point across. He was an adult. A mature adult who used threats of physical violence and musical sabotage to keep his team in order. As all mature adults do. He would take no more teasing about the (cute) barista. He nodded contently to himself and set back to work. Which is when he heard something soft but clear coming from Changbin.

 

_Woojin, the latte boy_

_Bring me java, bring me joy_

_Woojin, the latte boy_

_I love him, I love him, I love him_

 

Chan snapped his laptop shut as Jisung fell out of his seat laughing and Changbin smirked. This was going to be a long day.

 

Changbin, grinned proud of himself. “Those are my final words before Chan kills me,” he looked to Jisung, weakly holding out his hand, “Put them on my gravestone, and link my solo songs from the mixtape those were fire” Jisung pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. They might have been real tears, he had been laughing a lot. He was still laughing as he responded.

 

“Of course Binnie, your words will not go unacknowledged. I will make sure the world knows of your genius, and our amazing mixtape” Jisung gasped out between laughs, killing the somber mood he was going for. “Your final roast before death. Truly beautiful.” Changbin reached out again.

 

“Thank you Jisung-ah, tell Gyu I- I-“ Then Changbin dramatically collapsed on the table. Jisung cried out in obviously faked agony.

 

“We’ve lost him! He’s gone!” Chan put his head in his hands.

 

“What did I do to deserve this?”

 

“Obviously something amazing!” Jisung joyfully answered, patting Changbin’s fake corpse happily. Chan looked up and glared at him.

 

 _A long day indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so explain time. That’s right. There’s even more. 
> 
> So this was intended to be a warm up but as previously stated I am a Fool. So this might drag out longer??? And like no matter what it’s gonna be long but I’m already dragging my feet,,, and kind of wanna do some other stuff? But I still wanna do this? It’s weird. SO what I wanna know is that if the like 6 people reading this would rather I finish this up not completely tying up all lose ends btwn woochan and keep this going as a series that will focus on other pairings? And then end the series with the final woochan tie up? Or tie up all the woochan rn? That,,,,,, sounds weird but you get it. 
> 
> Either way there’s gonna be a lot of woochan it’ll just decide if I completely finish this or if I start a new thing and bring some of this back routinely and then end it at the end of whats most likely going to be a warm up series. 
> 
> Sorry this is so long ;-; 
> 
> Sorry my writing still isn’t that good but thanks to the like 6 people who left comments ur the reason I updated uwu love u 
> 
> Okay I’ve talked enough


	3. Channie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the very least. Chan knew that he’d probably never have to encounter Woojin outside of the Coffee shop. The coffee shop was his Woojin bubble but everywhere else was safe. 
> 
> It wasn’t like Woojin would show up anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My guys here I am again. I refuse to be sixth down on the Woochan Tag. Spite fuels me. :) 
> 
> Bambam is in this chapter and I don’t know much about him so if the characterization sucks pls pretend it’s someone else who’s just exactly like Bambam In every aspect but personality :) 
> 
> I’ve decided to continue with the series and will end this with the next chapter. Next chapter’s gonna be full of some woochan moments (which,,,,, is to be expected,,,,,,, but you get the point adhskfjsk) I’m probs gonna leave this more open ended and finish it out with another fic once I finish the other warm ups in the series. Thank you for all your feedback!!! And kind comments!!! (I might’ve cried but shhhh) it means a lot you guys actually commented!!! Ahhh I hope I don’t disappoint!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Honestly, Chan was proud of himself. Over the next week he ordered while Woojin was there  _ three times _ . That’s right, three. And Woojin had been there five times, so it was actually impressive. Had he been forced to do so everytime? Perhaps. But that was not the point. 

 

Chan had felt that he and Woojin were building up a rather nice friendship. He was slowly getting more and more comfortable and while he was never sure he’d ever get used to  _ Channie _ , he no longer tripped every time Woojin smiled at him. Maybe a lot of the time but not  _ every _ time and that was  _ progress _ . 

 

It helped that he had a controlled environment. He knew where and when he’d see Woojin. He could prepare to not make a complete fool of himself. He was pretty sure Woojin didn’t even go to his college, he didn’t even know if Woojin was even in college. But Chan was confident if Woojin was at his school he would’ve seen him around by now. He hadn’t seen Woojin at the college so as far as he knew Woojin wasn’t there. So the chances of him ever seeing Woojin were slim, therefore also decreasing his chances of embarrassing himself. 

 

Sadly while he didn’t know where Woojin went to school or if he was even still in school,  _ he _ still did go to school and had a test in two days. A test he had not studied for and had fallen asleep in said class the past four days. He was a bit unprepared. Luckily Bambam had offered to share notes and help him study. Chan smiled to himself, finally sharing a class with Bambam had given something other than an enabler to him sleeping in class. 

 

He opened the door to the library and began walking to the the table Bambam normally sat at. He waved at his friend Brian who worked here part time. As he saw Bambam he waved and walked over. Bambam saw him approach and picked up his notes and waved them wildly in greeting. Chan shook his head, this was his hope for passing the class.

 

Once he sat down Bambam put down his papers in favor of grabbing Chan. He viciously shook Chan’s shoulders in greeting while Chan sat there trying to pretend he wasn’t enjoying this. Chan suppressed his smile and shot Bambam an unimpressed look. 

 

“Chris!! We haven’t talked in so long!!!” Bambam cried. Chan rolled his eyes. 

 

“I talked to you two days ago.”

 

“As I said TOO long! We were separated for THREE YEARS, every moment is precious,” Bambam said wistfully clutching his heart and staring off into the distance. Chan didn’t react and in two seconds he could see Bambam trying to suppress his laughter and slowly failing. Chan slowly started breaking too until they were both messes on the table. 

 

“This is why I never study with you you jerk,” Chan gasped out. “We never get anything done,” Bambam shook his head at him slowly recovering from their laughing. 

 

“Is that what college is too you Chris? Only passing classes? Success? How horrible, join the rest of us in our constant state of crisis and fear. Where’s your sense of sympathy?” Bambam scolded, very obviously trying to take himself seriously and attempt to address what was  _ obviously  _ a very horrible problem. Chan smiled.

 

“Ah of course, I’ll fail immediately to validate my sense of self and have another crisis about the career path I’m choosing and double check how likely it is I will become a failure in the future” Chan responded solemnly. Bambam nodded approvingly. 

 

“Thank you for your concern. The fact you’re attempting to change shows improvement and that’s the first step.” Bambam said with fake sincerity. Chan shook his head and chuckled and stole Bambam’s notes. Chan looked over them nodding approvingly for all the jokes Bambam did his work well and they’d probably be able to review well enough Chan wouldn’t completely fail. 

 

A few minutes after they had begun reviewing Bambam’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check it. Chan ignored it for the time being, probably one of his friends asking to hang out or something. As Bambam put his phone away he looked to Chan, “One of my friends is coming by to pick up the notes I borrowed from him for our Music Theory Class, he’ll probably just swing by but he might want to talk about some things. Is that cool?” Bambam asked. Chan shrugged.

 

“Yeah as long as he isn’t too loud or anything, I  _ do _ still need to study.” Chan gestured to he notes in front of him and the notebook and textbook he had open. Bambam smiled.

 

“Yeah of course man he’s chill.” Chan shot Bam a thumbs up and went back to studying. A few minutes later Bambam stood up, and greeted someone who greeted him back in an oddly familiar voice. Bambam sat down and began introducing him.

 

“Oh that’s right! Do you know my friend here-” Chan looked up as Bambam began speaking.

 

_ “Fuck me _ ” Chan muttered in English, effectively cutting Bambam off, who shot him a surprised look. Chan turned red as he realized he had said that out loud. Woojin shot him and Bambam a confused look from where he stood across the table. Chan silently prayed he hadn’t heard him as Bambam slowly turned back around. 

 

“Well I guess you know him?” Bambam questioned looking between Woojin and Chan. Woojin gave a smile and nodded.

 

“Mhm! He’s a regular customer at the Cafe I work at!” Woojin responded. Chan silently pleaded ‘ _ Don’t call me Channie. Don’t call me Channie. Pleasepleaseplease-‘ _ Woojin looked at him, and  _ wow _ he wasn’t really sure he’d ever truly get used to that smile, “Wow Channie I didn’t know you went here!” Ah well, all good things must come to an end. Chan smiled softly at Woojin, trying to ignore Bambam as much as possible, trying to savor his last moments of dignity.

 

“Yeah, Bambam and I both have wanted to go here for a while,” He sighed, still trying to not look at Bambam. Woojin’s smile somehow widened and Chan had a beautiful thought for a second that if Woojin smiled like that maybe his inevitable embarrassment would be worth it. Woojin looked over at Bambam and that thought died. 

 

Bambam expectedly was trying very hard not to laugh. Perhaps he was failing, but it was the thought that counted. Bambam pursed his lips together and slightly covered his hand with his mouth, nodding. 

 

“Ah, I see...” Bambam responded. Chan glared at him, daring him to do it. Bambam continued regardless “... _ Channie _ ” Chan sighed. Bambam finally broke and pretended to cough to cover his laugh. Chan glared. Woojin shot Bambam a concerned look. 

 

“Bambam how do you know Channie?” Woojin asked, once Bambam had stopped ‘coughing’. Bambam clapped Chan on the back hard enough Chan winced. 

 

“Channie and I went to middle school together. Your basic enemies to friends trope played out as we hated each other on sight. But our inevitable bromance soon overcame any hate as we became two of the best friends to ever grace the earth,” Bambam stated proudly as Chan looked away trying to pretend for even a second this  _ wasn’t happening _ . Bambam continued, “Sadly our amazing friendship was strained as we were separated in High school, I’m sure Chan had a difficult time without his best friend right there next to him,” Chan scoffed.

 

“You wish, you were the one that called every week,” Chan muttered. Bambam ignored him and continued. 

 

“But we were once again reunited here in college as Fate once again proved we are truly meant to be,” Bambam concluded staring off into the distance with a wistful look in his eye and a hand on his chest.

 

Chan saw the corner of his mouth twitch and knew Bambam was trying not to laugh. Chan wondered what he had done to deserve this. Woojin nodded, seemingly impressed, ‘ _ no ignore him, don’t give him the satisfaction’  _ If Woojin gave him validation the teasing would only be worse later. 

 

“Wow that’s quite interesting Bambam, it’s nice you guys were able to meet again,” Woojin said happily. Chan nodded, he couldn’t be mad if Woojin was happy, there was probably a law against it. Somewhere. Bambam nodded for once giving Chan something that looked like a sincere smile. ‘ _ This jerk better appreciate our friendship’  _ Chan thought to himself as Bambam put his arm around his shoulder and smiled at Woojin again. 

 

“It is isn’t it,” Bambam asked as Woojin nodded again. Bambam suddenly pulled away and pulled something out of his bag. “That’s right Woojin! Here are the notes you let me borrow! Thank you for that again, I don’t know how you take such good notes when our teachers lectures are such bullshit” Chan almost gasped. You couldn’t just  _ swear _ while talking to Woojin. Chan valiantly ignored the fact he had 100% probably done that. You couldn’t do it so  _ casually _ . 

 

“Honestly half the time I look up what we’re supposed to be learning online while we’re in class to try and connect whatever the hell our teacher is saying to what the internet tells me is right” Woojin shrugged as Bambam nodded approvingly. Woojin  _ swore _ ? Sure hell arguably wasn’t even a swear but Woojin looked so soft and precious Chan was still reeling by the time Woojin had apparently finished talking to Bambam and was saying goodbye.

 

“Bye Woojin!” Bambam called as Woojin already began to walk away. Chan shook himself.

 

“Bye!!” He called and Woojin turned around and smiled.

 

“See you around Channie!” Woojin saying things in a cute voice should be illegal. Please Chan hadn’t done anything to deserve a heart attack at 21. Chan was 90% sure his face was bright red as Woojin giggled and turned away. Chan sighed as he looked away, looking at Bambam, who was smirking at him. 

 

“So…” Bambam trailed off wiggling his eyebrows, Chan groaned. “ _ Channie _ ?” Bambam asked, giggling. Chan turned back to the notes. 

 

“Don’t talk to me” Chan pouted. Bambam laughed. 

 

“What  _ Channie _ ! I just wanna ask about Woojin~” Bambam teased.

 

“Literally shut up.” Chan snapped. Bambam laughed harder,

 

“What! We have a mutual friend! Maybe I just want my friends to connect!” Chan glared at him and didn’t respond instead attempting to study again. “Awwww come on are you just gonna ignore me now?” Bambam asked sending Chan puppy eyes. Chan pretended he didn’t hear him. “Okay Channie~ But you can't ignore us talking about your crush forever~”

 

“It’s not a crush,” Chan stated. Bambam looked at him. 

 

“What was that? I think I heard you wrong.”

 

“I don’t have a crush on him. I just think he’s cute, objectively.” Chan said louder. Bambam sending him the most unimpressed look he’d seen in a while. 

 

“Yeah okay that’s why you were basically drooling when he was talking,” Bambam responded. Chan’s face burned. 

 

“Shut up! I wasn’t!” Chan hit Bambam. Bambam shrugged. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Bambam relented. Chan turned away intent on studying before this conversation could continue. There was blissful silence for a bit. Then Bambam interjected again. 

 

“I’m just saying-“ 

 

“Oh my god please just  _ Shut Up _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha RIP chan. 
> 
> Wow “unnecessary exposition that matters to no one but me and will probably not come up ever again?” Thats my middle name. (I’m sorry,,,,, it’s a problem,,,,, this is why I’m still warming up,,,,,) 
> 
> Btw my life’s gonna get,,,,, yeah,,,,,, so if I don’t get the next chapter up in like 14 hours..... it might not be up for a bit? Guess it depends how tomorrow goes. Or well. Today I guess. It’s 4 am. Pls help me. 
> 
> On another note (yes I know this is LONG but hear me out) Which do y’all prefer?
> 
> Changlix or Seungjin? 
> 
> Promise it’s random ;) no reason I’m asking ;) just wanna know ;) 
> 
> Lmao bye-
> 
> WAIT SELF PROMO 
> 
> hmu on twitter: @chancharoo  
> 


	4. ;(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan sighed, 
> 
> Why couldn’t they just watch The Incredibles 2 like mature adults?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Better late than never?

Oddly, Chan did end up see Woojin around more often. While they didn’t share any classes (thankfully or Chan would’ve had a  _ much _ harder time) they crossed each other in the halls quite a bit. This lead to more small talk, otherwise known as Chan attempting to build up an immunity to Woojin’s cuteness and beautiful smile.

 

He also found out Woojin was friends with Seungmin. Who was friends with Jisung. Chan didn’t think much of this at the time, not thinking it any harm. What he forgot was how much Jisung loved inviting his friends to hang out, so when he asked Chan if some of his friends could go watch The Incredibles 2 with them he didn’t think much of it. 

 

One day Chan will learn to be suspicious of that kid. 

 

When it go to the day of the movie Chan had kind of forgotten that Jisung’s friends were coming to watch the movie with them. More focused on his classes, 3racha,  and hyping himself up for Incredibles 2 and all the excitement he’d been building up for 14 years. So when Jisung got in his car and told him they were meeting his friends at the theater he pretended to not be surprised. 

 

“You forgot didn’t you?” Jisung asked, deadpan.

 

“Of course I didn’t forget your friends were coming! How could I forget something like that!” Chan attempted to defend himself. Changbin cut in,

 

“What are the names of the friends we’re meeting?” Chan attempted not to look too surprised because _ oof  _ he did not know. Chan tried to dig through the list of Jisung’s friends that weren’t him and Binnie. 

 

“....Seungmin?” He tried and Changbin shook his head.

 

“That was a trick question. He never told us who he was inviting” Chan rolled his eyes. Changbin continued, “We understand in your old age your memory is starting to go-“ Chan was going to  _ pull this car over, _ “but I’d appreciate it if you’d make more of an effort for our precious Maknae,” Changbin shook his head sadly and put an arm around Jisung. Jisung looked at him through the rear view mirror and put on his puppy dog eyes.

 

“I’m so young and feel so  _ unloved _ !” Jisung cried and threw himself onto Changbin. Changbin glared at Chan and rubbed Jisung’s back comfortingly. Chan glared back.

 

“I will kick both of you out this car right now and go watch the movie with Bambam and Brian don’t even try me,” Chan stated, glaring at both of them. Jisung immediately straightened and pushed Changbin off him. The amount of betrayal on Changbin’s face almost made Chan feel better. 

 

As Jisung started talking about whatever came to mind and Changbin tried to make a fuss again Chan tuned them out. Jisung still hadn’t actually told him who they were going to see the movie with. It probably  _ was _ Seungmin but Jisung had said “friends” so there was more than one. Should Chan know more than one of Jisung’s friends? Yes. Did he? ….no. 

 

As Chan made a solemn vow to learn more about Jisung’s life he realized they had already arrived to the theater. He was startled as Jisung screamed to him about seeing an open spot, but still managed to park without incident. 

 

As they were walking up to the theater he saw two people waiting outside, next to the street. One of them he recognized as Seungmin and mentally high fived himself. The other was slightly smaller than Seungmin (which, he wasn’t judging. Seungmin was unfairly tall for his age) and looking towards the road. As they got closer Seungmin turned to wave at them and tapped the other person, as they turned around Chan almost had a heart attack. 

 

Of  _ course _ it was Woojin. 

 

Really, at this point he should’ve expected it. 

 

Seungmin squinted at them as Woojin waved as well, then spun towards Woojin and yelled something that sounded oddly like, “Wait! You meant  _ that _ Chan?!?” But before Chan could question this his attention was switched to watching Woojin shove Seungmin into the street.

 

_ ‘Did Woojin just shove Seungmin into oncoming traffic?’  _ He thought to himself. That’s. Questionable to say the least. Woojin seemed so soft and caring, yet here Chan was, watching Jisung run after Seungmin, into the street.  _ Hey wait a minute _ -

 

“Jisung!” Chan yelled, “Don’t just run into the street! What are you thinking!” Jisung looked back at him already helping up a very angry looking Seungmin. He turned back to see Changbin had already sprinted up to Woojin and high fived him. “Changbin! Don’t high five murder attempts!” Chan sighed, why couldn’t they just watch The Incredibles 2 like mature adults?

 

Changbin stuck his tongue out at him and high fived Woojin again. Woojin grinned at him happily and ruffled his hair ‘ _ Cute’ _ . Chan shook his head as Seungmin and Jisung got back from, well the street. Seungmin glared at Woojin.

 

“You just pushed me into traffic!” Seungmin accused, Woojin shrugged.

 

“There are no cars, it’s just a street,” Woojin looked back to Chan pretending he couldn’t see Seungmin put his hands up to attempt to throttle him as Jisung held him back. “I didn’t know we were meeting all of you! I thought it was just Jisung!” Woojin continued happily, Seungmin, mostly pacified by Jisung, pulled out his phone and shrugged. 

 

“Oops,” Seungmin replied, ignoring Woojin’s look. Woojin rolled his eyes,

 

“It’s nice to see you guys though! I’ve been waiting to watch this for forever!” Woojin smiled at them, Chan let out a happy sigh. Woojin’s smile was always nice to see. Woojin shot him a confused look. ‘ _ Ah yes, cute boy should not know I think he a cute boy’  _ Chan coughed.

 

“Yeah! Same here, it’s been 14 painful years” Chan shook his head, “Hopefully this one lives up to the hype!” Wow, look at him, socializing. Even Woojin’s smile had barely thrown him off, what progress he was making. He was completely alert, nothing would catch him off guard.

 

To the side Seungmin, Jisung, and Changbin gave each other silent high fives. They walked into the theater Chan and Woojin unaware of the others smirking at each other. 

  
  
  
  


Chan stretched as they walked towards the exit of the theater, the movie had been good but he had overestimated how little sleep his body could take this week and had been fighting for consciousness. He would probably have to rewatch it at some point but for now he was satisfied. 

 

Woojin tapped him, “I think Jisung is trying to get your attention?” Chan turned to see Jisung waving frantically at him. Chan raised an eyebrow as he watched Jisung, Changbin, and Seungmin walk towards the bathroom. Jisung started making hand gestures and pointing at Seungmin as they walked towards the bathroom. Chan was pretty sure they meant,  _ Seungmin not feeling good we’ll catch up with you _ , but then again it Chan wasn’t the best at reading things and perhaps Seungmin was just slowly choking out Changbin and Jisung just wanted to watch. 

 

Chan nodded and turned to Woojin, “I think they’re helping Seungmin with something. Jisung said he wanted to go to this pizza place after, they’ll probably meet us there.” Woojin nodded.

 

“I hope Seungmin’s okay” Woojin glanced back at the younger’s retreating figure, slumped on top of a struggling Changbin. Chan shot him a look,

 

“This coming from the man who shoved him into traffic?” Chan asked amusedly. Woojin turned back around and started walking faster towards the exit,

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Woojin dismisses, Chan chuckled and walked after him. Walking out into the evening. “So where are we going?” Woojin asked. Chan shrugged 

 

“There’s this pizza place a block over Jisung likes, he probably wanted to show it to you two. We can just walk it’s not that far,” Chan was still Very Tired, but a block wasn’t far so he’d probably be fine. Woojin nodded. 

 

As they started walking, talking about college and majors and upcoming job searches, Chan ended up zoning out. Just, walking next to Woojin, listening to him talk about singing, how he’d always loved it, working hard at it. The sun setting a beautiful array of oranges and pinks. 

 

Watching Woojin, walking casually, eyes sparkling with passion, smile small and soft, with the sun setting behind him. Chan thinks he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life like this. 

  
  


_ Woah _ . Where the  _ hell _ did that come from? Chan shook his head. He should’ve slept more, because that’s all it was, lack of sleep. Yeah. Definitely. He turned to find something else to look at, Woojin was, too much for now. He saw the pizza place coming up.  _ Yes. Salvation _ . 

 

“That’s the place!” He pointed, after Woojin had finished. 

Woojin looked at the small restaurant. It wasn’t fancy by any means but it had been here longer than Chan had. It wasn’t bad either. Woojin perked up,

 

“I came here with my friend! It’s really good!” Woojin smiled at Chan while saying this. This meant Chan missed half of it, but he was sure he’d get by. 

 

“Yeah, for once Jisung had good taste in something, Bin and I were surprised” Woojin laughed at that. Chan grinned, Woojin’s laugh was adorable, and hearing it made Chan feel a special kind of way. 

 

As they were walking in Chan’s phone buzzed. 

  
  
  


**Sungie:**

_ Hyung :((((( Minnie has a really bad stomach ache so we’re just going to bring him home :((((  _

 

_ We’re taking his car so you’ll be fine but he brought Woojin so you have to bring him home! _

 

_ ;) _

  
  


Chan glared at his phone.  _ Traitor _ . He had watched Seungmin chug one of Minho’s horrible drink creations and act like it had been a refreshing glass of water. That kid had a stomach of steel.

  
  
  


**Me:**

 

_ You’re a snake _

 

_ Both of you are coming with me to pick my cousin up from the airport in two weeks _

 

**Sungie:**

 

_ ;( _

 

Chan sighed and put his phone away. He looked to Woojin. “Seungmin isn’t feeling well so they’re taking him home” Chan explained. Woojin’s face shifted to one of worry, “Oh! He’ll probably be fine! Seungmin’s a strong kid, plus he has Jisung and Changbin with him!” Thinking about it, having Changbin and Jisung might make him worse. But considering this was 90% fake Woojin did not have to know. 

 

“Oh! Well that’s good! Ah… but Seungmin drove me here… and if they used his car…” Woojin trailed off. Chan shook his head, and put up his hand.

 

“Don’t worry about a car, I’m taking you home.”

  
  


Silence. 

  
  


Woojin stared at him, mouth slightly open. Chan thought about what he said, “ _ Wait _ .” Woojin bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. Chan could feel himself getting red. “That’s not what I meant and you  _ know it _ ,” Chan whined. 

 

Woojin was just laughing now, he looked at Chan, “Of course,” he winked. That  _ wasn’t fair.  _ Chan was already embarrassed, couldn’t Woojin cut him some slack? Couldn’t the  _ universe _ cut him slack? The world may never know. Woojin was still laughing. 

 

Chan pouted and walked up to order. Woojin tried to calm himself down and followed. He draped himself over Chan as he ordered. Chan tried to pretend there was no problem with this. Ignoring how his heart was going a mile a minute, definitely not thinking about how warm Woojin was, how Woojin’s hair was tickling his cheek, how Woojin-  _ not thinking about it _ . 

 

Woojin ordered from where he was, draped over Chan’s back with his chin resting on Chan’s shoulder. The worker behind the register seemed like they were used to it so Chan decided he was also 100% okay with this. Nothing wrong.  _ Nothing wrong _ . 

 

Woojin moved off him once they finished ordering, going for his wallet. Chan was faster though, and managed to take out his card and pay before Woojin did. Woojin pouted at him, Chan shrugged. 

 

“Ya snooze ya lose,” Chan stated simply, Woojin chuckled. 

 

“Alright but I’m paying next time,” Woojin responded.  _ Next time _ ? Chan wasn’t sure there’d  _ be _ a next time. He was pretty sure Woojin had already taken 5 years off his life in the past minute.  _ Next time??? _ Plus they’d have friends if they hung out again isn’t that unfair.  _ Next Time????  _ Did he mean just the two of them?  _ NeXt TiM- _

 

“Deal,” Chan replied smiling at Woojin. Chan saw a table and started walking towards it, missing the small blush on Woojin’s cheeks. Woojin smiled and followed after him.  

  
  


Woojin and Chan somehow managed to spend a little over an hour at the pizza place, surprising both of them. They had gotten so distracted with their conversation by the time they realized they should probably leave it had already been over an hour.

 

Chan laughed as he and Woojin walked out, “Are you kidding?” He asked, “the first time Changbin and Jisung met they had a  _ rap battle _ ,” Woojin choked on his drink. 

 

“ _ No _ !”

 

“ _ Y e s _ ,” Chan shot back, “and here’s the best part Jisung  _ crushed _ Binnie,” Woojin’s mouth dropped,

 

“WHAT?” 

 

“Right! I think Changbin almost cried,” Chan shook his head, remember the look of pure panic on Changbin’s face when Jisung, a 6th grader at the time, had started  _ actually _ dissing him. Never doubt a middle schooler, they’re  _ mean _ . 

 

Woojin chuckled. “Now  _ that _ seems like it was a sight to see.” Chan laughed. It had been an interesting first meeting but they had become best friend afterwards, so all’s well that ends well. 

 

Woojin spoke up, “This was nice. Hanging out, with just the two of us,” Woojin said this looking straight ahead, avoiding Chan’s reaction. Chan tried not to wheeze because,  _ was this a date? Is that where he’s going? Or does he mean as like really good friends hanging out? _ Chan pushed those thoughts out of his head.

 

It  _ had _ been nice hanging out with Woojin. Ignoring the fact Woojin gave him heart problems every 5 minutes, Woojin was very enjoyable to be around. Having someone the same age was nice, and he had learned more about Woojin today, conversation had flowed easily. Chan couldn’t think of anything bad.

 

“It really has been,” Chan responded, and it was the truth. Woojin smiled at him, glad the feeling was mutual. Chan felt something grab his hand, and when he checked, he realized it was Woojin’s hand. Chan looked down, hoping Woojin couldn’t see the gigantic smile on his face. He squeezed Woojin’s hand, Woojin squeezed back. His hands were warm. 

 

So there, at 8:47 pm on Tuesday, Woojin next to him bathed in moonlight, hand in hand, Chan thought that, maybe everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... im sorry this was so late my dudes. I wish I had an excuse other than this being a BITCH to write. But i lowkey don’t. Rip
> 
> Anyways for now the book is closed for woochan. They’re not quite together yet but I liked leaving them here moving onto to other pairings 
> 
> Sorry the majority of this sucks I had a lot i wanted to do that i ended up not doing and it got kind of crazy,,,,
> 
> Next is gonna be Changlix!! It might not be as long as this one, it might be longer (god i hope not i barely handled this). 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! Im sorry this chapter is a big mess my mind was all over the place and I suck at transitions. It’s like 6 am rn and i haven’t slept so i haven’t edited yet but if you see anything major please tell me!! Thank you for your support!!!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
